The Mistake
by Yoleislave
Summary: A sequel to The Emperor's return, this tells what happens to Ken after he disappears.
1. Ken's Sorrow

Chapter one  
  
It had been two years since Yolei left me for Davis. Wormmon and I had fled to the digital world, where I had gone to collect my thoughts. How could Yolei have done that to me? What had I done to her? Did she have no better reason to leave me than she had met somebody else?  
  
I pondered this as we wondered through some wasteland we had come upon. I still relived that day in my head, over and over. Now, it seemed, I had never been meant to be with her, no matter how much I wanted to.  
  
But, it seemed that she was happier. I had always known that my dark side, in fact, I think that the only real reason that she stayed with me was the fear that I would turn on her. When she found her love for Davis, She also found the courage to leave me; she knew that we weren't meant to be. Davis, he was her true love. But, what did that leave for me?  
  
With this thought in mind, our endless march continued. Then, the ground began to tremble and the wind rose. My hair blew forward and the sky turned black. A hole seemed to open up in reality itself, and a boy with a Gotsumon came out.  
  
The boy was small and scrawny with red hair. His eyes were also red, filled with fear and sorrow. Something horrible had happened to him, or perhaps he had done an awful thing. Maybe even both.  
  
"My name," the boy said, "is Craig, and I'm responsible for all of your problems." 


	2. Ken's Answers

Chapter 2  
  
"What?" I almost screamed. I had never seen this kid in my life, and he claimed to be the source of all of my pain. That was far too much to handle.  
  
"It's complicated. But, right now, I need your help." Craig said, running behind me.  
  
As if to answer him, the portal opened up again, this time a giant digimon coming out. It looked like a cross between a soldier and a ninja. It raised a giant gun and fired. "Sharpshooter!" It called. A giant missile shot out, flying straight at us.  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to: Stingmon!" I heard. In an instant, my digimon had leapt in front of us, blocking the shot. He was blown backward and immediately became Wormmon again.  
  
"What is that thing?" I asked as we ran away.  
  
"He's called Bountymon," Craig answered, "He's above the mega level, like Omnimon. I made him kind of mad. Hold on!"  
  
"Digiarmor Energize!" Craig said. A digiegg emerged from his D3, which I hadn't noticed before, and merged with his Gotsumon. Gotsumon grew bigger, sprouting green armor on his shoulders and front, along with a matching helmet and legs.  
  
"Gotsumon armor digivolve to: Chronomon, Guardian of Time" The enormous Digimon lifted it's arm up and said, "Chronowarp!" He shot an energy blast into the open, and the portal appeared. We were sucked in and the portal shut.  
  
It was actually just like travelling between the Real World and the Digital world. There were flashing colors and I felt myself twisting along. Then, I popped out, unbelievably, in my old throne room.  
  
"Sorry, I should have warned you," Craig said, "My crest is the Crest of Time. I'm not like the other Digidestined, Chronomon and I have the ability to alter destiny. That's kind of what we did to you."  
  
"How? What did you do?" I asked stupidly.  
  
"You see, Ken, there are actually thousands of worlds besides these ones. My job is to make sure that everything turns out fine in them all. Unfortunately, when we travel, the worlds sometimes overlap. In another world, you and your brother were both supposed to get digivices. But, when we warped, yours got misplaced. This caused you to miss the first adventure that the Digidestined had."  
  
"Likewise, it altered your entire future in effect. You met your friends under different circumstances, and fell in love with Yolei. However, in this world, she and Davis are soul mates, and in the future, they will have a child that will be pivotal in a battle to save the digital world, just like his parents. You, on the other hand, have not yet found your destiny. In fact, the Ken from another world has lived out your life for you."  
  
"So, what are you going to do about it?" I asked, trying not to hit him. This kid had ruined my life!  
  
"It can be reversed. Unfortunately, It will require a lot of power, and We have to defeat Bountymon first. And for that, Ken, we must get your old friends. 


	3. Lust and Trust

Chapter 3  
  
Yolei had just gotten to my apartment and my family was out for the night. She walked through the door and was on me in seconds. We were soon on the couch, and she was in the mood to make out. I ran my hands to her back and pulled her closer to me. Her glasses fell to the table, and we kept going. Then, I felt her gasp into my mouth, and she pulled away in shock.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, horrified and upset. It doesn't feel good to kiss somebody and have them pull away from you like that.  
  
"It's Ken, he's in trouble!" Yolei said, hysterical. This was no laughing matter, so I switched on my computer as fast as I could.  
  
"This had better be good, Ken," I said. I could still remember the last time I had seen Ken. He had been trying to rip Yolei and I apart, and now I feared he was up to something even worse. But, we warped to the Digital World just the same, and appeared inside of Ken's old throne room, the one where I had battled against Dark Paildramon.  
  
"I see that you guys are a step ahead," a boy said to us, and he told us all that had hapened.  
  
"So, Ken and Yolei were never supposed to get together?" I asked. Craig shook his head,  
  
"You and Yolei were supposed to fall in love on the day that you got your D3s. Only, since Ken had become the Digimon Emperor instead of your best friend, she hadn't been anywhere near you when it was supposed to happen." "Yolei," he said, turning to my girlfriend. Maybe he liked her, too. "You were drawn here because of the Crest of Love. That is one of the Digieggs you possess, correct?" Yolei nodded this time. "You see, it gives you insight into the hearts and souls of everyone you see. It frightened you away from Ken and led you to Davis, whom you were meant to be with. It guided you to your true love, as it also guided you to aid someone who loves you."  
  
"Oh," Yolei said, relieved, "All this time I thought I was just being shallow when I dumped Ken."  
  
"I never said you weren't. The thing is, your heart knew that Ken wasn't the one for you. You had thought about leaving Ken before, hadn't you?" A little embarassed, she nodded again. "Well, finding the person you actually wanted to be with gave you the strength and courage to tell that to Ken. Don't get me wrong, I know that you and Ken loved each other, but that was different. He appealed to you because in the world he was meant to live in, he was your soulmate, it fooled your heart for a while." Yolei still didn't know what to say.  
  
"So, why didn't I like Yolei before her and Ken broke up?" I asked.  
  
"Craig had an easier time explaiing this one, "Because you're an idiot." 


	4. The rules

Chapter 4  
  
"So, what do we do now?" I asked Craig, still a little shaken by what he had told me. How could something this odd happen?  
  
"We have to correct my mistake. There are only two ways to do that: One is to destroy Gotsumon, and I," I could tell by the look on Ken's face that the thought had crossed his mind. Davis looked a little inspired, too. "The other is to destroy Bountymon."  
  
"How will destroying Bountymon solve the problem?" I asked. There didn't seem to be any logic in it, how was he responsible.  
  
"Because, Bountymon only forms when there is a paradox created in time itself. I know because I've dealt with him before. You see, Azulongmon gave us both our power, and each of us has the power to altar destiny. However, Bountymon can be reborn if he's destroyed, I can't. When he's destroyed, all of his power will transfer to me, allowing me to altar the mistake easily. If Bountymon destroyed me, he would get to keep that power."  
  
"So, why hasn't he succeeded yet?" Davis asked.  
  
"Because there's a rule: We aren't supposed to interact with each other at all. He's supposed to destroy powerful digimon that can't be dealt with otherwise, and I'm supposed to try changing the past for the better. Unfortunately, paradoxes allow him to sidestep this rule in the chaos."  
  
"So, he can seek to claim your power?" I asked, twirling my hair absent- mindedly.  
  
"Yeah, until I fix the mistake. Normally, I can just go back to change it, but Ripples are too complicated to pinpoint, you have to be in two places at once, two different Dimensions."  
  
"Let's do it then, let's get Bountymon, and let's get my life back!" Ken cheered. 


	5. The battle

Chapter 5  
  
That night, we rode the time stream to a different area of the digital world, one I had never seen before. It was still full of control spires, although we thought we had destroyed them all.  
  
"Why are we here?" I asked. This was probably the worst place for a battle with a digimon that powerful, Ken and I couldn't even have Paildramon on our side. It seemed that we would have nothing to help us.  
  
"Because, Bountymon will be looking here. This is where the Paradox began. This is where two worlds inverted destinies." Craig answered.  
  
"Where is here?" Ken asked. He had put these control spires up, and even he didn't know where we were.  
  
"It's where all digivices come from. It was the last place that you erected control spires, too. That's why no new digidestined have arrived yet, and why there won't be unless I fix it. I plan to kill two birds with one stone today."  
  
Then, the time portal opened again, and Bounymon emerged. Now was the time.  
  
"Digiarmor energize!" Yolei, Craig and I said together. In an instant, Halsimon, Flamedramon and Chronomon were on the battlefield.  
  
"Ken," Craig called, "The dark digivice will work here, use it!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to: Stingmon!"  
  
Bountymon rushed forward. It all came down to this. The digimon combined attacks, and the melee began.  
  
"Sharpshooter!" The missile came shooting across. Flamedramon jumped forward, blocking the blow.  
  
"Flame shield!" He called. Fire burst around his body, and it absorbed most of the impact. However, he was still knocked backward.  
  
"Tempest wing!" Halsimon shouted, his tornado of fury flying at Bountymon.  
  
"Time cannon!" Chronomon said, shooting a barrage of clocks and watches at their foe. They exploded on impact.  
  
"Fire rocket!" Flamedramon fired a series of fireballs to aid his friends.  
  
When the dust cleared, Bountymon had fallen to one knee. But, it wasn't enough.  
  
"Kamikaze blast!" He called, and millions of missiles came blasting out, catching all of us in the explosion. Before I knew it, I was sent flying off of a cliff!  
  
Ken rushed after me, and I saw a glow coming from his digivice. "Davis!" 


	6. A New Paradox

Chapter 6  
  
Davis was falling right in front of me. It no longer mattered that he stole my one true love from me, all that mattered was that my best friend was in trouble. I caught his hand just in time. My digivice was still glowing, when an egg popped out. "It can't be," I said.  
  
"It is," said Davis, reaching out and grabbing the golden digiegg. We had a chance now; I knew we did.  
  
Veemon hopped to his feet, his energy was already returning. I remembered what would happen all too well, this was how they had defeated Kimeramon when I was still the digimon emperor.  
  
Davis raised the egg in the air and said, "Golden Armor Energize!" The egg flashed a bright light, and the golden armor began to materialize onto Veemon's body.  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to: Magnamon!"  
  
Bountymon seemed to recognize him, because he backed up a little. It was then that I recognized the most horrible thing I had ever created: Although they looked nothing alike, I could see some of Kimeramon in Bountymon. I don't know why I thought this, but I know that it was true; maybe because Bountymon was designed to fight horrible things, he had to be those horrible things itself.  
  
"Magna blast!" Thousands of golden missiles shot forward, all headed toward Bountymon.  
  
At the same time, Bountymon said, "Sharpshooter!" The two blasts collided, enveloping both digimon in the blast. But, they weren't the only ones caught. Yolei was in the blast too!  
  
"Yolei!" Davis and I called together. The dust cleared as we ran through it. Bountymon was no longer there. Laying on the ground, next to Veemon, there was Yolei. And, next to her, there was another Yolei. 


	7. Double trouble

Chapter 7  
  
I was lying on the ground, feeling a bit dizzy. That had been one big explosion. I was lucky to be alive. Then, when I sat up, I saw me!  
  
"What's going on?" Both me and my double said together. I could hear her thoughts and feelings. She was me!  
  
"Yolei, what happend?" Ken asked. Kenny, how I love you, I thought. Wait, no, those were my doubles thoughts. Unless, I was the double!  
  
"It's a new paradox," Craig said, "Yolei was caught in the explosion that destroyed Bountymon. Veemon was protected because of the mystic properties of the Golden Armor, so he was unaffected. But, Yolei has been split directly in two."  
  
"Why?" Davis asked.  
  
"Because, there was already a paradox. By destroying Bountymon, we opened the time stream for a fraction of a second. This sucked the other Yolei from her world and put her here. She and your Yolei were never meant to coexist, so now they are existing as one. They share all thoughts, feelings and memories."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Ken asked.  
  
"Part of the job. Correcting problems in time means that I have to know everything that will happen; past, present and future. It also means that I have to know what happens when any rules of any world are broken. And, right now, Yolei is having an identity crisis."  
  
No kidding, I thought. Instinctively, I got up and ran to Davis. My double however, moved to Ken. Was this because he was closer, or because she was the one he was meant to be with? I don't think thta it mattered any more, because when we appeared together, we merged, we were one mind in two bodies. We both now felt love for Ken and Davis. This was a problem, because sooner or later we would return to our own worlds, and one person would have a big problem explaining to her boyfriend that she loved someone else, too.  
  
At the same instant, Ken and Davis kissed us. I could feel both of thier lips touching mine, and feel all of thier arms wrapped around me. It was like kissing two boys at once! A girl can get used to this, I thought.  
  
"The time has come," Greg said, "To correct that which I have wronged. I will reverse the time stream until I find the point where I altered it, then adjust it so that your worlds play out the way they were meant to." He said this, and Chronomon raised his cannon arm up one last time, the last time I would ever see it. "One last thing, You will never be allowed to remember any of this, ever. You will see it only in your dreams. I am sorry, but I am not allowd to break that rule, under penalty of death."  
  
I couldn't stand that! I loved both Ken and Davis too much and had too many good memories with both of them to allow this! "No, don't!" I screamed. But, it was too late. The cannon fired and all went black. 


	8. afterword

Chapter 8  
  
I am Craig, keeper of the Crest of Time., and the only one who remembers the events of this story. I preserved the memories of the people involved, so that the people of a the your world may read about them and understand everything that happened in the Digimon universe. Now, I will conclude this tale by telling you what was supposed to happen.  
  
Ken returned to his own world, where both he and his brother were digidestined. Ken became a detective, like you saw on television, except he now had his brother and thier digimon partners, Wormmon and Kunemon, as partners. Ken adn Yolei had two children, who they loved very much. She and Hawkmon ran a business from home on the computer, and their old friends came by to visit regularly.  
  
In the other world, where this tale took place, Davis and Yolei got married. Davis opened his own successful noodle stand, like on the show, and he and Yolei had a son, who they named Ken, after thier best friend, Ken. He grew up to save the world from a whole new digimenice.  
  
For the most part, they had no memory of the events they lived out since Yolei and Ken broke up and Ken became Digimon emperor again. Everyone grew to live good lives, and except for a small incident due to the evtns of this story, lived happily ever after. 


End file.
